pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:NuclearWhite
¡BIENEVENIDOS AL GARN FESITVAL! Ok no. '''Bienvenidos a mis discusión, dejen sus mensajes y acuerdense siempre de firmar. ¡נσнαηη! 19:50 22 may 2013 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola,aqui se pueden crear muchos fakemon,pero me imagino que ya te habras dado cuenta,bueno,lee las normas y pasalo bien en esta wiki.Elglaceoncreciente. 18:13 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto Puedes utilizar los tipos n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 22:13 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Vaya No sabia que fuera tu hermana, en verdad hiba a pedirselo pero nunca la veia conectada asi que decidi esperar a que se conectara para pedirselo y sino me daba permiso borrarla pero como no sabia que era tu hermana (quiero decir, si lo hubiera sabido te decia que se lo preguntaras) de todos modos si te moleusta la borro (nota: has de admitir que me ha salio bastante bien el recolor) El Maestro del Suspense 16:05 17 nov 2011 (UTC) OKI El articulo lo dejo porque lo que cambiare sera el sprite-mm-vs, crees que quedaria bien en un sprite base de Maya/Dawn o de Aura/May? El Maestro del Suspense 16:19 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Manzana roja :D Hola Guío, 'taba viendo Treckie y ví: cita: "Esta región es una de las que tiene mas pokémon del Mundo Pokémon y la que más del '''Continente Edrago." Como vez he marcado cotinente Edrago en megrita... I want to be in it! Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo :3? мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 01:47 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Matate... encerio...no, bueno vine desde las lejanas tierras de mi juego raro de zelda para pedirte estar en tu continente c: podria? en la mayoria del de Aluza solo hay recolores y si puedo, que tal si hacemos una saga los tres? sabes a quien me refiero no? Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 23:26 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Sprite y Inscripsiones Hola Johann Queria decirte dos cosas: Primero me gustaron mucho los sprites de Brototó, creo que los usare para mi serie Pokemon rubies brillantes Y segundo ya edite mi inscripsion Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 17:09 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hola, Gracias por Ofrecerte a hacer el Sprite, la verdad ese era un Capitulo Futuro, pero ya que te Ofreciste, Muchas Gracias :D Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:25 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok... Pero pone un link a las inscripciones para saber por cual entrenador cambiarlo y cuales pokemon cambiar, es que hay tantas que no me acuerdo :P Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:43 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Sobre el Sprite... Hola, hace poco tiempo te ofreciste para hacer el Sprite de la Abuela de Jennie, si aun estas de acuerdo en darmelo, espero que sea Pronto, Saludos y disculpa las Molestias, ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:20 15 dic 2011 (UTC) No te Preocupes No te Preocupes, cuando lo tengas listo me lo das, primero el Estudio, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:09 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Viajando en el Amanecer Hola,me gustaría saber si todavía se puede inscribir gente en Pokémon Viajando al Amanecer.Gracias Luis Andreo 20:50 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Mi plan funciono ED bueno, solo queria llamar tu atencion para que respondas la pregunta que te hice hace mucho, puedo estar en tu continente? :3 Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 19:08 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Me da palo contestar en tu discusión... NO! Vale Hola. Claro que me Acuerdo de ti¡ Aun me debes el Sprite de la Abuela de Jennie para PAU, Jejeje. Ya hable con SOLo y esperaré a que Contesta, Gracias por la Información, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:31 16 jun 2012 (UTC) vale losiento creian que los podia utilizar y modificarlos, así que lo siento muchop D8. --SOLo 08:38 17 jun 2012 (UTC) listop =3 listo ya cambie todos los líderes, altos mandos y el mapa de la región lo hice por mi mismo desde 0 8D, Ahora es todo 100% natural SOLo XD --SOLo 17:30 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Ah Ah eso es que estube un tiempo sin editar y se me olvido, tu tranqui ahora los borro cuando tenga tiempo ya hare otro El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 19:57 29 jul 2012 (UTC) PAU 4 Hola¡ Felicitaciones el personaje de tu Hermana fue escogido para Aparecer en la Cuarta Temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal (PAU). Si Aceptas enviame su Nuevo Equipo Pokémon (No Podrá dejar a Blaziken, Togekiss), tambien puedes enviarme su Nueva Ropa (Opcional) Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 18:27 6 ago 2012 (UTC) La imagen Y cómo sabes si está robada? Es que la has visto en alguna otra página? Dame al menos una razón y igual la quito. --''Dark PikaDex'' ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 08:54 7 sep 2012 (UTC) ¿Estas ahora? Avísame y vamos a FAME :) -- 'SOLo ♡' 20:19 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Sobre platino Siempre voy un paso adelante :D Lo siento pero no les voy a dar el puesto de administrador a ustedes. No cumplen absolutamente ningun requisito. Si platino quiere hacer cambios grandes en la wiki, que me los diga a mi personalmente o algun administrador actual, pero que no mande a nadie. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:20 21 feb 2013 (UTC) no te vayas!!! Ya estoy en el chat, y posiblemente no vuelva en algunos dias, Entra al chat!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:53 3 mar 2013 (UTC) DVP Hola Johann!! Cuanto tiempo n.n Verás, quedan papeles libres en la serie DVP ¿Te gustaría participar de nuevo? :3 Entérate aquí :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:43 3 mar 2013 (UTC) :/ Tienes razon. Mis horarios son muy confusos, pero por lo general nunca estoy conectado los domingos, ni el resto de dias por la mañana (en España). Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:15 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Johann ;_; Volviste :3, no te vuelvas a ir :C -- '찬열 ♡''' 14:09 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Ban Pues no entiendo para que el Ban del Chat, ya habia dejado de mencionarlo cuando me advertiste y me fui, pues disculpame pero igual me siento un poco de indignación y ademas me lo queria tomar de humor, mi intención de hablar sobre ese tema no era ofensiva, la verdad solo busco la disculpa y aprendi lo que hice aunque lo miraba diferente... Archivo:arceus_icon.gif Agente Spriter Archivo:arceus_icon.gif 19:16 28 abr 2013 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumple! Felicidades Johann! :3 Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero me gusta felicitar a las personas :'D. Que lo pases muy bien y que tengas muchos regalos :3 Ah y.. tengo un regalo para tí ..: Archivo:Regalo_para_Johann.jpg ¡Espero que te guste! :3 KyuHyun & DongHae ♥ Archivo:Grovyle_dormido.pngELF Forever 규현 19:22 17 may 2013 (UTC) FELICIDADES Muchas felicidades Johann. Espero que te lo hayas pasado en grande el día más especial de tu vida y que te hayan regalado muchas cosas. Siento la tardanza, pero apenas he estado hoy u.u Pero lo importante es que hoy se celebra el día más importante para ti y solo deseo que haya sido un día fenomenal. ¡FELICIDADES! :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 21:44 17 may 2013 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! rightFeliz cumpleaños!!!!! Que Dios te bendiga en este dia tan especial, que la pases muy bien y que estes muy feliz. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:04 17 may 2013 (UTC) Dey Me caes guay, así que te daré un obsequio:Archivo:Kinbru.pngEspero que te guste :DArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 18:13 20 may 2013 (UTC) Johannn C: Ya que estas en Aluza debo saber algunas informaciones: -En que ciudad/ciudades hay un aeropuerto inter-regional? En que ciudad hay un puerto que sea inter-regional? C: eso es todo мιиιмιzз~ 12:53 31 may 2013 (UTC) RE: Aluza c: OK. Pero, ¿por donde hablamos? Si quieres hago el sacrifico de entrar en el chat LOOOL XD SnivyAlux, The Snivy :D Snivy FletchlingFletchling mensajero :3Fletchling ¡Visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda Pokédex! 13:59 31 may 2013 (UTC) Holi~ Me caes bien,¿quieres ser mi amigosho?Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifDarrap~Archivo:Jynx_pokesho.gif Categoría:Darraptiso 17:59 3 jun 2013 (UTC)